


Fake Honeymooners and Zoo Trespassers

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "date", Animals, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Zoo, bro valentines, date, fake husbands, happiness, real boyfriends eventually, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo and Liam are both lonely on Valentine's day and want to do something together to distract each other from how miserable and loveless their lives are. Things don't go quite as they'd hoped but it worked in their favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 70th work on Ao3! YAY! Celebration! *update: other works have been deleted but still 70th work
> 
> Also, happy valentines day. I hope you feel the love!
> 
> *not betaed cause I am exhausted

Scott had popped in to say hi to Liam on valentines day. Mason and Corey were there too, wearing pink and red and feeding each other chocolates. It was a bit much but Liam was just glad that he didn’t have to Mason’s Valentine anymore.

“Where you headed, Liam?” Scott asked noticing that Liam was putting on a jacket and checking his pockets for things. “Got a hot date?”

Scott heard Mason and Corey laughing at the question like they knew something. They probably did. “Sure he is,” Mason said suggestively sending his best friend a wink.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a valentine this year.”

As if on cue, Theo was right behind Liam at the bottom of the stairway. “What am I? Chopped liver?” he teased poking the beta’s side causing him to startle.

Liam smacked Theo on the chest and glared before he turned to Scott with a big smile on his face. “We’re going to the Sacramento Zoo.”

Scott smiled. “That’s great. I was worried you’d be lonely but I guess I can always count on Theo to take care of that.”

“Hey. Guys get lonely on valentines day too,” Theo said. “I just don’t want to have to deal with Liam’s moping while I’m trying not to think about how miserable and loveless my life is.”

*crickets*

“On that note,” Theo said turning around and opening the door. “Come on, Valentine,” he said giving Liam a smack on the ass. The last thing they heard before the door shut was a yelp.

Scott turned to Mason and Corey with a questioning look. “Should I tell them that the Sacramento Zoo is closed on Valentine's day?”

Mason and Corey just shook their heads. “They’ll figure it out when they get there. It’s only an hour away.”

~~~

“I can’t believe the zoo is closed,” Liam said as they were given glasses of water and menus. “What if couples want to go to the zoo on Valentine's day and like… I don’t know, do stuff?”

Theo raised his eyebrows as he set down the glass he’d been drinking from, licking his lips. “Stuff?” he asked suggestively. They were in a low key, Chinese restaurant that had a three-point-five-star rating.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Theo chuckled and opened his menu before he looked across the table at Liam sincerely. “I’m sorry. I know you were looking forward to going.”

OK. That doesn’t seem like a very Theo-like thing to say but… give the guy a break. He’s in love with Liam. Like totally enamored.

Liam sighed. “Maybe another time.”

“Yeah,” Theo said rolling up his straw wrapper and relaxing a little. “Definitely.” That meant he’d have another chance to win him over. But he couldn’t be manipulative. He had to win him over honestly and naturally. Which was very hard since the guy was so fucking blind.

Of course… there were things that Theo just couldn’t help but… fib a little. Especially when he saw that there was a Honey Moon Special. Well, what better time than to show Liam the ring he’d made from a nut he’d found… that just happened to be Liam’s size… and in his pocket.

“Quick. Put this on,” Theo said quietly. “If anyone asks, we’re on our honeymoon and we got married today.”

“What?” Liam asked shocked.

“We get free food,” Theo insisted and smiled at the waitress that was coming to take their orders. “Hi,” Theo said putting on his best charming smile. “Uh, my husband and I were wondering if you had any specials? We just got married today.-”

“Oh. No worries. It’s on the house,” she said happily. “Congratulations. You make a very lovely couple.”

“Thank you,” Theo said making exaggerated heart eyes at Liam.

“So what can I get for you tonight?” With that, they ordered whatever they pleased and, somehow, Liam never slipped up. Their conversation was nothing out of the ordinary… for them, at least.

~~~

“Were you really going to sit at home all night thinking about how your life is lacking in love?” Liam asked as they walked down a paved path next to a river as the sun was setting. His tone was careful, unaccusing but Theo could smell a faint bitterness about the boy.

Theo sighed and debated with himself over taking the safe route or the vulnerable route. “I guess I think about that just about every night. I just wanted a distraction maybe?” Theo wasn’t sure why he said that with uncertainty. He was certain.

“Well, it looks like our distraction was closed,” Liam said.

“I don’t know, Liam. I was pretty distracted until you brought it up,” Theo told him. “I enjoyed tonight. Best valentine’s day I’ve ever had.”

Liam smiled at Theo and nodded. “Yeah. Should we go home now?”

Theo shrugged. “We don’t have to. I’m sure we could find something fun to kill time.” Theo saw the noncommital shrug that Liam responded with. “You really wanted to go to the zoo, huh?”

Liam shyly bobbed his head up and down in a… casual confirmation like he didn’t want to admit that he was childishly excited about the zoo. Theo felt kinda disappointed too. He really wanted Liam to have the best time ever. If only he could just take him to the zoo.

That gave him an idea.

~~~

“Are you sure about this?”

They were somewhere near a back entrance of the zoo and scoping out the area for any security guards or zoo staff. Buy then, the sun had set and the half moon was lighting the area along with lamp posts.

“Yeah. Totally,” Theo said easily jumping the fence and sticking the landing. He turned around and faced Liam through the bars, crossing his arms and smirking. “What are you waiting for?”

The next thing Theo knew, he was giving Liam a tour of the Sacramento Zoo at night O’clock at night. He didn’t even bother reading the placard with information. He just spouted random information that was mostly inaccurate. Was he really that clueless about animals? No. But it was making Liam laugh.

“Here we have the Tyrannosaurus deer. They’re notorious for eating their young,” Theo said straight-faced as he pointed towards the kangaroo enclosure.

“My ancestor, the trash panda,” Theo called the raccoon.

“Shshsh,” Theo said shushing Liam’s laughter. “Here we have the beautiful danger zebra.” For the first time, Theo actually stood there seriously and enjoyed watching the animal. The Tiger’s stripes were almost hypnotizing in the dark lighting. “Wow,” is all he could say about the white tiger. Liam sputtered with laughter once again. That was the most beautiful sound in the world to Theo.

~~~

“They want to play with us, Liam,” Theo insisted from the inside of the wold enclosure. “Come on. They won’t bite.”

Liam sighed before he jumped in and carefully reached out to pet a wolf. “Hey, wolfie-ow!” Liam spun around and glared at Theo. “You said they wouldn’t bite!”

Theo turned to face the wolf that bit Liam, flashing his eyes he growled offensively making the wolf cower. Then he turned to glare at Liam. “They want to play, not get pet. You don’t pet wolves, Liam. Are you crazy?”

For fifteen minutes, they bounced around the enclosure, playing with the wolves until Theo dragged Liam up a giant rock and pulled him all the way to the top. They could see nearly the entire zoo from there it was so tall. “Wow,” Liam said. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Theo said. He might have been talking about the zoo. Might. He was definitely looking at Liam, staring at him adoringly. Liam must’ve felt his eyes on him because he furrowed his brows and looked at Theo suspiciously.

“Am I?” Liam asked.

Theo thought he must’ve heard him wrong. He had to have. No? “Yeah,” Theo whispered.

Damn. When had they gotten so close? Theo was confused now. Was all his hard work finally going to pay off? Were they going to kiss?

Yes. Theo felt dizzy, lips centimeters from Liam’s-

They both started when they heard shouts and saw flashlights shining on the ground below them. They were about to get caught.

Then, as if that weren’t enough, it started pouring buckets of rain all over them. “Run,” Theo said. He jumped off the rock with Liam right behind him and they ran.

~~~

It took them a while to find Theo’s truck but once they did, they were headed back towards Beacon Hills with adrenaline coursing through their veins. Hopefully, the zoo didn’t have security cameras.

Once they were about three miles from the zoo, Theo pulled over along the side of the road and unbuckled. “What are you doing?”

Theo slid out of his soaked jacket and tossed it in the back, one look at Liam and he was doing the same thing. But they stared at each other expectantly for a moment. Liam cleared his throat and his eyes raked over Theo’s torso. “I think you need to take your T-shirt off too,” he said. He was never big on subtlety.

“Be my guest,” is all Theo had to say and they were on each other.

~~~

Once Theo moved it to the backseat, things escalated quickly. Forty-five minutes later, they’re finally on their way back to Beacon Hills holding hands because now they’re real valentines.

Theo brought Liam’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Happy valentines day, Liam.”


	2. A few years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter!Part II
> 
> Hope you like it

“Liam, I have something I need to tell you.”

Those words were almost never good. In fact, they usually meant that someone was going to cry and things were going to be awkward for a week or two. Liam looked up at the almost defeated looking Theo that was standing in front of him. “What?”

Theo sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself to tell Liam what he’d done. “Don’t freak out.”

Liam facepalmed before he looked back up at Theo. “Babe, you know that’s only gonna make me freak out-”

“I bought the zoo,” Theo blurted out before Liam could finish his thought.

“...”

“...”

“... you did what?”

“The zoo,” Theo explained. “I bought it.”

Liam buried his face in his hands again, shaking his head and laughing. “Oh my god,” he mumbled before he looked back up at Theo. “Are you for real?”

“Yes,” Theo said. “And I know you probably think I’m crazy-”

“How the hell were you able to afford it?”

“With the help of Derek and a massive bank loan,” Theo replied truthfully. “But you have to understand. It was something that I needed to do-”

“I understand, Theo,” Liam said getting to his feet. “I just really wish you’d talked to me about this ahead of time. I want to be a part of your plans, Theo-”

“You are a part of my plans, Liam!” Theo said defensively and aggressively before he forced himself to calm down. He took Liam’s hands and looked at him sincerely. “Liam, you are my plans. You are my everything.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me-”

“Because I have a plan, ok?” Theo squeezed his hand. “Do you trust me?”

After a second, Liam put aside his confusion and nodded. “I do.”

Theo smiled. “I want you to come with me tomorrow to meet the landscaper. I want to show you the plans I have and I want you to help me make them better.”

Liam nodded as Theo pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I want to make plans with you too.”

~~~

Liam had never been everywhere in the zoo, only the area he’d played decoy with Theo back in the day. He always knew that the zoo had a special place in Theo’s heart but he never really knew exactly why. As he and Theo walked around the property, Liam could see that it was definitely something Theo must’ve been dreaming of for a long time.

Theo met up with the landscaper and introduced him to Liam. They talked for a bit before he separated to take some pictures of the area while Theo and Liam walked and talked some more. “I want to show you something,” Theo said taking Liam’s hand. He eyed the ring that was still there from their first date and smiled.

Liam could tell that Theo was getting a little nervous as they approached what Liam assumed was their final destination, the place they’d been together all those years ago. Theo was definitely up to something.

Theo lead him up the stairs and they came to a halt at the top. He faced Liam with a smile and positioned them carefully so that they were in the exact spots they were back then. “You know where this is, right?” Theo asked Liam, in hopes that he didn’t have to explain.

Liam nodded with a gentle smile.

Theo sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, placing his hands on Liam’s shoulders. “This is the exact place we were when I first realized that there was something about you and I never thought I’d get to find out what it was.”

He dropped his hands down to Liam’s and took a step closer. “We’ve been a lot of things to each other, Liam. Strangers. Enemies…” And it was at this point that Theo began to cry. “And you saved me. You saved me from so much.” He kissed Liam’s hand.

“Theo-”

“Shsh. I’m not finished,” Theo hissed, though the venom was lost. “You became my anchor after that. And then you became the best friend I could’ve ever asked for. And then somewhere along the way, I realized that I loved you like really loved you and you loved me too. You’ve been my partner for three years now… today exactly, and I know that there is so much more in store for us. I don’t know what for sure but I know what the next step is.”

Theo took Liam’s hand and slipped the ring he’d made for him off. “I’m gonna need to borrow this for a second.”

And then he got down on one knee.

Liam was too overwhelmed to notice that the landscaper was actually a hired photographer and was snapping photos of them. “Oh my god, Theo,” he said, tears in his voice.

“Liam, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Liam nodded, too choked up to say anything. Theo then stood wrapping his arms around Liam. They sobbed into each other’s shoulders with joy. Once Liam was actually able to get some air into his lungs, all he could say was, “You’re insane.”

Theo laugh-cried at the remark and set Liam down to put the ring at his left hand this time and give it a kiss. Theo then wiped at Liam’s tears and smothered him with a real kiss and a hug. “I love you,” Theo told him not able to hold it back.

“You’re sneaky,” Liam said, tears in his voice. “I had no idea you were going to do that.”

“Did I surprise you?”

“Yeah,” Liam said with a nod. “Best valentine’s day ever.”

Theo pulled back and placed a kiss on Liam’s forehead. “Happy Valentine’s day… fiance.”

“Happy valentine’s day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's day!
> 
> Have some love


End file.
